


Could It Be Magic

by YouCantStopStepford



Series: Looks Like We Made It [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Jupiter Ascending, Chicanery Night finds solace in an Earthy named Ivy that once worked for Kalique Abrasax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one shot based on a headcanon I have that Chicanery (and Famulus) winds up working for Kalique after Balem dies.

After Balem's death and his refinery having been blown up, Chicanery Night had retreated to Earth. To be more precise, the Splice found himself in the Smoky Mountains at the secluded cabin of an Earthy that worked for Kalique less than six months ago. He knocked lightly on the cabin door and braced himself against the biting cold of the Appalachian winter with a small suitcase by his feet.

 

When the door opened he was greeted by a petite woman with a reasonably curvy figure, long, straight, black hair, pale skin and steel colored eyes. Her name was Ivy. She gasped quietly upon seeing him and quickly bustled him and his suitcase inside. Chicanery welcomed the warmth of a well stoked fire. He sheepishly asked if he could stay for a couple of days. Ivy welcomed him with open arms.

 

Ivy put together a quick stew and as she let the stew cook, she lead him into the small, simple living room and tended to the few cuts that Chicanery had gotten while escaping the refinery. As she did, Ivy cooed and fussed over Chicanery. Chicanery relished in this. He always enjoyed Ivy's attentions towards him. Ivy enjoyed Chicanery's quick wit and intelligence. She also enjoyed the fact that he treated her like a lady. She enjoyed the gentle touch of Chicanery’s well-manicured hands.

 

As she faced him and tended to the final cut on his forehead, Chicanery gently and slowly ran his hands over the dress covering her thighs. He could feel the lean thighs that lay beneath the soft fabric. She wore a baby blue dress with three quarter inch sleeves and the hem of the dress’ skirt was at her knees. She smiled demurely at the touch. When she finished, she placed the swab she used to clean his cut aside. She leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss to Chicanery’s lips. When the kiss ended, Chicanery lightly rested his forehead against Ivy's shoulder.

 

As he settled, he closed his eyes as Ivy softly stroked the top of one of his ears with a couple of gentle fingers. Her other hand toyed with his hair as she cuddled him. She was greeted by a quiet, content sigh from Chicanery. He blushed at realizing what he had done and quickly and profusely apologized as he straightened up. She smiled a warm, fond smile told him not to worry about it. They had bonded well over the time that Ivy worked for Kalique and that bond was still intact half a year later. There had also been heavy flirting between the two during Ivy's two year tenure as Kalique's private entertainer. Thankfully, that aspect hadn't changed either in the six months that had passed.

 

By now, the scent of food wafted thickly though the air. Ivy led Chicanery to the kitchen and guided him to a chair at the table as she chatted while fixing two bowls of stew. This was something Chicanery had missed over the past six months. He missed Ivy's cooking. There was a certain homey charm to the meals she would prepare. She bustled around the kitchen fixing their drinks and bringing them to the table. Chicanery offered his help but Ivy would hear nothing of it, stating that it is a woman's job to take care of the man or men in her life.

 

Chicanery knew that he was one of two men that Ivy truly trusted and played a big part in her life. Malidictes was another man she trusted but to a smaller degree and in a non-romantic way. She had come from a home where women were abused and treated as objects instead of people. The Brothers Abrasax tried to use this to their advantage but it had been Kalique, Malidictes, Chicanery and Famulus that had put an abrupt end to it. As the pair ate, they spoke quietly of their time together.

 

“I remember when Lady Kalique had brought you in. The first month or so, you were so shy that you wouldn't step out of her house. Then the following month, you finally came out but stayed hidden, or at least tried to hide, behind Lady Kalique."

 

"Then I met a certain, dapper Splice that helped me. If it hadn't been for you asking me to dance, I probably would've tried to hide behind Ms. Kalique the entire time I was there."

 

"Do you remember the song we danced to?"

 

"Heavens, yes," Ivy chuckled softly. "Barry Manilow's Could It Be Magic."

 

Both seemed to lapse into a comfortable silence as they remembered that particular moment of that particular evening. Ivy's smile was soft and fond. Chicanery's smile was reminiscent of a love struck teenager. They then continued to chat on and off about the goings on of their friendship. Once the meal was done and the plates were cleared away, the pair retreated into the living room once more. Ivy sat at the end of the couch and coaxed Chicanery to lay down. He laid his head lightly on her lap.

 

Chicanery closed his eyes. Soon he felt the warm, gentle caress of Ivy’s fingertips, caressing and stroking the tip of his ear. Soon, he had drifted off to sleep and Ivy followed a few minutes later. A couple of hours later, they awoke. They went into the lone bedroom and changed into pajamas. Chicanery tried to not look at Ivy but couldn't help but steal a glance or two at her.

 

Once they were finished and were settled into bed, Chicanery was surprised when Ivy cuddled up against him. They had often shared a bed but had never had any physical contact apart from their hands touching. It was in that moment that Chicanery placed a soft kiss on Ivy’s forehead. Ivy blushed lightly at the touch. She looked up and smiled softly at the Splice. Ivy shifted ever so slightly and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Chicanery’s lips. Chicanery was pleasantly surprised once again. He took initiative and made the kiss a touch more passionate. Both smiled slightly into the kiss as Ivy matched his passion. As clothing was removed, that night was a first for Ivy and the first in a long while for Chicanery.


	2. Heaven and Alchemy

The following morning, the pair was cuddled together amongst tangled sheets. When Ivy awoke, she felt a slight ache between her legs. She smiled softly as last night flooded her memory. She wouldn’t have traded her first time with the man she adored for anything in the world. She laid there and watched a sleeping Chicanery for a few seconds. She carefully propped up on her elbow and kissed his cheek lightly before deftly getting out of bed so she wouldn’t wake him. She cleaned up and dressed then went into the kitchen and started on breakfast.

 

When Chicanery woke up, he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds and thought about the previous night. His senses had been flooded by his tryst with Ivy. He tried his best to be as gentle as possible with her. In turn, she had stroked his battered ego like always but this time, it was different. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by an empty spot and the scent of food being prepared. He got up, cleaned up, dressed and made the bed. He joined Ivy in the kitchen.

 

He was greeted by the sight of Ivy in a dress much like the dress she had worn the previous day. It was a soft shade of lavender. Chicanery stood in the doorway for a few seconds. He smiled softly as he watched her at the stove, working on the food, humming softly as she did. He cleared his throat and chuckled softly when Ivy jumped a little. She smiled as she greeted him.

 

When he moved closer, he rested his hands on her hips as he stood behind her and kissed her cheek. She in turn, turned her head slightly and places a kiss on the corner of Chicanery’s lips. As Ivy continued to prepare breakfast, Chicanery sat the table. They chatted as the finishing touches were put on the food and as breakfast was eaten.

 

Over two days, Chicanery and Ivy found solace in each other. In time, Chicanery learned that Kalique had paid Ivy handsomely in terms of severance pay. Ivy had gracefully bowed out of her career to take care of an ill grandfather that had worked for the Abrasax family at one point as well.

 

Ivy’s grandfather had kept the secret knowledge of the Abrasax family hidden. When Ivy had said she would be traveling abroad, he knew what had happened. When she had returned, he had someone to talk to about the experience. Both Ivy and her grandfather had used similar stories for what had happened during the time span that they were gone. Since Ivy had arrived home she had been somewhat reclusive. In order to cope with her grandfather’s passing, Ivy had become completely reclusive with the exception of going to town to pick up things she needed. She had only recently adjusted.

 

Around mid-morning of the third day, there was a soft knock on the door. It was Ibis and Razo. They said that Kalique requested their presence. The pair hesitantly agreed to come back to Cerise. They packed a few things and went with Ibis and Razo.

 

On Cerise, Chicanery and Ivy were led to Kalique’s home. In Kalique’s private quarters, they waited in silence. After what seemed like ages, Kalique finally made her appearance. Chicanery and Ivy stood. Chicanery bowed and Ivy curtseyed as they greeted Kalique. She smiled softly and nodded as she returned their greeting. Kalique offered Ivy the job that the latter once held. She also offered Chicanery a position on her staff just as she had done for Famulus. The pair studied her for a few seconds. Ivy was the first to accept. Chicanery soon followed suite.

 

Kalique had seen to it that Ivy’s tracks on Earth were well covered. It was easier since Ivy kept very little contact with her family. For once, Ivy and Chicanery could be in close proximity with each other day in and day out. Kalique supported the pair once they had started dating.

 

By the end of the year, the couple had found their own domestic bliss and had married in a quiet ceremony.


End file.
